hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Feitan Portor
|kana = フェイタン |rōmaji = Feitan |name = Feitan |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Akari Hibino (1999) Kappei Yamaguchi (2011) |english voice = Meredith Taylor Parry (1999) |gender = Male |height = 156 cm |weight = 45 kg |hair = Black (manga; 2011) Dark Blue (1999) |eyes = Grey (manga; 2011) Gold (1999) |blood type = O |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Transmutation |abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun Conjured Armor |Abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun Conjured Armor |image gallery = yes}} Feitan (フェイタン, Feitan) is a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe and the current de facto leader of the group. His physical strength ranks fifth in the group. Appearance Feitan is of small stature, with fairly long hair, and attired in what one would expect from a bandit — dark clothes that sport his trademark skull crest that covers his mouth. Feitan's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture. He has a short temper, but he is also shown to be very loyal to Chrollo. Feitan seems to work best with Phinks, as he seems to get along very well with him and is often paired with him during battles. He is also the de facto leader of the Troupe after he defeated Zazan. Feitan's first language is Chinese; he speaks in sentence fragments in Japanese while switching to his native tongue when angered. Background Feitan is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who refuse to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. He is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand. When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the members of the Troupes' fortunes; Feitan's prediction was not revealed, along with Phinks' and Kortopi's due to lack of information since Feitan doesn't know the date of his birth. After defeating Zazan, the self-proclaimed queen of the Chimera Ants, he became de facto leader over the Phantom Troupe, until Chrollo gets the use of his Nen abilities back. Plot Yorknew City arc August 30th, Feitan appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they are going to steal every item at the Mafia's underground auction. On the evening of September 1st, Feitan, Uvogin, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin go to the auction and kill all the guests, only to find out that the auction items are already gone. The Mafia chases after them to the Goldo Desert, where Uvogin is captured by Kurapika after slaughtering a large number of Mafia gangsters and even four Shadow Beasts single-handedly. While tracking Kurapika, Feitan and other members lose sight of the Nostrade Bodyguards that kidnapped Uvogin after being stopped by the remaining Shadow Beasts. Feitan and Shizuku are enough to kill all the remaining members of the Shadow Beasts excluding Owl whom they abduct in order to ascertain information regarding the items that went missing in the auction. Feitan interrogates Owl by torturing him and successfully obtains the items from the auction which Owl surrenders after quickly succumbing to Feitan's torture. After the death of Uvogin and the capturing of Gon and Killua, Feitan and the rest of the members of the Phantom troupe excluding Nobunaga attack the mafia's headquarters in Yorknew City by order of Chrollo to avenge Uvogin's death. The rest of the troupe kills thousands of mafia including hired assassins and some gangsters. After the Ten Dons of the Mafia are killed by Illumi Zoldyck, who were hired by Chrollo, they fake their deaths, create copies of the auction items then sell the fakes in the rescheduled auction. Afterwards, Feitan and the rest of them are back at their hideout. After Nobunaga challenges Chrollo's plans, he writes down prophetic predictions for him and the other members. However Feitan and Phinks aren't given any prophecies because Phinks doesn't know his blood type and Feitan doesn't know his birthday. Hisoka then uses his Texture Surprise to alter his predictions, manipulating the Troupe into staying in Yorknew City. Later, they discover that Kurapika is in Hotel Beitacle thanks to the fake scarlet eyes that they sold to Kurapika the night before. Chrollo as straight to Beitacle Hotel where Chrollo calls Feitan's group and waits for them. Upon the group's arrival at the hotel they discover their leader is missing. The Troupe members begin to argue over their failure to protect Chrollo. After Pakunoda was given instructions by Kurapika through phone she left the hotel to meet up with Kurapika alone at Ringon airport, however Feitan along with Phinks and Shalnark follow Pakunoda only to be stopped by Nobunaga because if Kurapika finds out that they had ignored his orders, he might kill Chrollo. However, Feitan and the others want to obey the rules of the Phantom Troupe which sends the group in a heated discussion up to the point where Nobunaga is ready to fight them for the sake of Pakunoda and Chrollo. The heat between Nobunaga and Feitan's group is halted by Shizuku by knocking down Nobunaga. Feitan and the others go back to their headquarters followed by Pakunoda who came back from Ringon airport. Pakunoda brings Gon and Killua with her to exchange hostages with Kurapika, but Phinks thinks they should let Pakunoda and the two others leave because Chrollo's death is worst thing that could happen to the Phantom Troupe. The two settle down accepting Franklin's words and the decision of the majority of the Troupe. After the exchanging of hostages, Pakunoda goes back alone and uses her Nen ability on the original members of the Phantom Troupe, Feitan included, shooting them in order to reveal her memories and to let them know who the chain user is. Greed Island arc Feitan along with Phinks cross paths with Gon and Killua again at the Southernpiece Auction, however they don't have any plans on killing them or Kurapika for the sake of their leader because killing Kurapika will strengthen his Judgement Chain that is wrapped around Chrollo's heart. Feitan and the rest of the members are planning to search for an exorcist to free their leader from Kurapika's Judgement chain. Later that evening Feitan and Phinks attack a car that carries a copy of the game Greed Island. Back at their headquarters Feitan and Phinks enter the game and, after wandering around, they kill a Greed Island player. Feitan agrees to a contest between he and Phinks on who can kill the most players. Genthru and fellow bomb devil, upon feeling how dangerous they are, want to avoid them. Later other members of the Troupe enter the game and search for them. Upon finding out that Greed Island exist in the real world, Feitan and the others go back to the real world and, instead of entering the game, travel by boat and successfully find the location of Greed Island. Feitan and the others are confronted by Razor due to the rules of the game as explained by Razor, Feitan and the other are convinced to follow the rules and they are sent away from the island. Feitan and the others go back to Greed Island using the right way. There they meet Hisoka and pay him to persuade the exorcist Abengane to help their leader to remove the judgement chain stuck to him by Kurapika. Chimera Ant arc Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, Kalluto, Bonolenov and Shalnark travel to Meteor City to extinguish the Chimera Ants, especially Zazan. Upon entering the self- proclaimed Queen's hideout Feitan and the others split up and have a race to see who will find the Queen first. Whoever kills her will act as the interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. Feitan successfully finds Zazan and battles her and, later, other members who also find and battle each of their own Chimera Ants. When fighting Zazan, he managed to fend off all her attacks with his skills being still "rusty." Using his umbrella as a decoy, he almost succeeded in slashing her, covering the distance between them and attacking unseen until the last moment. As their confrontation went on, she wondered why he was getting faster and faster. Kalluto couldn't follow him with his eyes despite Feitan's movements being still "dull". At some point, he reached such a speed that he left several after-images behind himself, with Zazan unable to tell his location until a second before he stabbed her in the back. When she was transforming, he used that brief opening to jump behind her and invert a Ko powered some ribs broken. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. However, he's not as resilient as Hisoka, as he snapped after losing his arm. Abilities & Powers Among the Phantom Troupe, Feitan is the fifth strongest in arm-wrestling, making him one of the more physically stronger members. He is shown to also be the physically fastest in the Troupe, as shown during his fight with Zazan and during the massacre in Yorknew City. His speed started increasing dramatically as he was able to create a wall of multiple afterimages and appear behind and enemy in a small amount of time. A couple of Troupe members would even get easily killed if they were to try to get a glimpse of his ability. He is a highly-skilled swordsman; being able to effectively block most of Zazan's fast attacks with powerful strikes. The full extent of his abilities have yet to be revealed, but his extreme speed, great strength and powerful Nen abilities make him a deadly opponent. Enhanced strength: '''Feitan is the fifth physically strongest member in the Troupe, so his physical strength is most likely to be tremendous. He was able to easily subdue Gon where he couldn't move in the slightest. And was able to behead multiple mafia members in an instant. '''Immense speed and reflexes: '''Feitan's speed is the highest among the troupe, and one of the fastest characters in the series. He was able to move behind Gon in the blink of an eye. After he unleashed his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like him covering his ears before the sound even reached was no business at all. He was also able to jump out of the car that Owl trapped with his Fun Fun Cloth in an instant. He beheaded multiple mafia members in an instant. He moved quickly in front of Gon and Killua at the auction in mere seconds. And during his fight with Zazan, he had shown extraordinary speed moving to multiple locations and creating dozens of afterimages of himself while dodging all of Zazan's high-speed attacks, and his skills were still "rusty" from himself and the other Troupe members as he was not at the top of his game. His speed began to improve dramatically when he still wasn't even close at his best, proves his speed is unmatched at least of nw in the Troupe. '''Enhanced agility: '''Feitan was able to move and attack from every direction while creating multiple afterimages of himself, creating feints and moving in spaces that seem impossible. '''Enhanced stamina: '''Being able to dodge nearly every attack from Zazan and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat, using a very powerful Nen ability that would waste a high amount of aura, and continuing fighting her even when he doesn't any means of attacking or blocking her proves his high level of endurance. '''Enhanced pain resistance: Feitan continued fighting against a very powerful enemy such as Zazan even after having one arm and some ribs broken. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. However, he is not as resilient as Hisoka, as he snapped after losing his arm. Master in swordsmanship: Feitan is a very capable swordsman, using his concealed sword mortally: he can decapitate people with accuracy, block all Zazan's attacks using only his weapon and strike an enemy's exposed points. Adding Nen to his melee strikes, he can make them a lot stronger. Torture Expert: Feitan is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of them, as he did with Owl, or to exact revenge, as he was going to do with Gon, and is eager to do so. His sadistic nature was unveiled while he was killing Zazan with his Pain Packer: Rising Sun. Nen Feitan is a skilled Nen user: his Pain Packer was stated to be able to kill Kalluto, an accomplished assassin, instantly if he had just stayed by the location where it was going to be unleashed. Shizuku admitted that she almost died while trying to watch it. Despite being a Transmuter, Feitan uses a conjured sword, concealed inside an umbrella, as his weapon of choice, showing himself to be quite versatile. Aside from these abilities, he is a skilled Ko user. Quotes *''(To Shizuku) "We're thieves, we steal." Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Heytun". *The name Feitan and the Pain Packer ability are possibly both references to the Greek mythological figure, Phaëton. *The subnames of Feitan's abilities are derived from movies; ''The Unforgiven and Burnt By The Sun. *He has the same voice actress as Menchi in the 1999 anime adaptation. * Feitan's short stature, swordplay, speed, and ruthless demeanor may be a reference to Hiei from Togashi's previous series Yu Yu Hakusho. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Male characters